Making Amends
by Firefly264
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, everyone is just trying to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives. Voldemort is dead, but his reign of terror has left deep wounds, some of which may never heal. But sometimes, even a simple 'I'm Sorry' can help more than anything... Rated K plus, but it may change in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick fic about what happened after the war. Remember to R&R!**

**My name isn't JK Rowling, so obviously I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

A month. That's how long it's been since the battle. A month isn't long enough to bury all the dead, to rebuild the castle. A month isn't long enough to forget.  
To forget George's tear-streaked face as his twin, his other half, was lowered into the ground. To forget the professors faces as they repaired a fallen wall in the south wing of the castle which had stood proud for centuries. To forget Teddy Lupin's chubby baby hands reaching for the still bodies of his parents.

I'm sitting outside the Leaky Cauldron, nursing a frothy mug of Butterbeer, lost in thought. Ron and Harry are still in Eeylops Owl Emporium looking for a new owl for Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys, with the exception of Ron's father Arthur, are back at the Burrow, so I have a rare moment of peace and quiet.  
"He's de-ad, he's de-ad, The Dark Lord is de-ad!" a group of children, hardly even Hogwarts age, runs past me. Diagon Alley is still dark, and most of the shops are still closed, but it's like some dark cloud that had been hovering since the First Wizarding War had finally cleared, and the whole world seems to be celebrating freedom.  
"Hermione, check it out!" Ron runs up to me, grinning. It's the first time I've seen him really smile since his brothers' funeral, and the sight makes me smile in return.  
"What is it now, Ronald?" I say, jokingly cross.  
He makes his voice comically dramatic. "I present to you," he pauses and with a flourish he pulls out a small, scraggly brown rat that's missing half of one ear and the end of it's tail. "Scabbers the Second!" I can't help but laugh, and Ron joins in. By the time Harry walks up with a covered bird cage a few minutes later Ron and I are gasping for breath, still laughing hard. He looked at us oddly.  
"What did I miss?" his confused expression sends us back into peals of laughter. Wheezing, Ron pulls out Scabbers II and introduces him again. Soon enough the three of us are laughing hard, together. People passing by look at us oddly, but we hardly care. I remember laughing like this in the Gryffindor Common Room when we were younger. I suppose Harry and Ron remember too, because we soon go silent.  
"It's been to long since we laughed like that." Harry muses quietly. I can't help but agree. Thankfully, Ron breaks the silence by asking Harry about his new owl. Brightening, he says "Well, I went in kind of sad. I mean, I do need a new owl, but I really miss Hedwig, and it felt kind of wrong to replace her. But it turns out that Hedwig had siblings, and all of _those _owls bred, so..." He lifts the cage and pulls off the cover. Inside a young snowy owl blinks sleepily, large amber eyes taking in the sights. "I think I'm gonna name her... "

* * *

**Ha! Take that, cliff-haters! (see what I did there?)  
**

**But seriously, I only wrote a cliff hanger because a) I wanted to get this chapter published and this chappie would take to long to write if I tried to write more, and b) because I CAN'T THINK OF A NAME FOR HARRY"S OWL! **

**So please review and give me name suggestions! Please! **


	2. AN Sorry!

**I hate to do this, but since nobody gave me any name ideas, this is (sadly) just an A/N to remind you to review and help me name Harry's owl.  
****I have most of the next chapter written, and I _will _post soon. I sort of came up with a name, but I'm not very happy with it, so I'll wait maybe one more day or so for your ideas, but if I still don't get any ideas I'm just gonna go with what I have.**

**Also, someone (dancingonmytoes13) wrote a very nice review for my first chapter. Thank you so much!  
Anyway, she pointed out that I didn't really set the time period for this story, so in case you were wondering, it's set about a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. I _am_ keeping with what happened in the books, so yes, Fred still died (*sadness*), Harry destroyed the Elder Wand (but he fixed his wand first, like in the book), and Lupin and Tonks were killed (again, *sadness*). Everything is basically like the books. _But, _one pairing is going to be changed. Guess who!**

**Lastly, because I've seen other authors do this, if you include the word _Dumbledore _in a review I'll send you a excerpt from the next chapter!**

**That's it for now, then. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah, yeah. This chapter is _really_ late. But it's not my fault! I just started highschool on Tuesday, and before that I was getting all my back-to-school shopping done, and before _that_ I was on vacation with my family! Also, I suffer from extreme writers block when it comes to this story, because when I say I have something written out, it usually means that I have it written out _in my head_, not on an actual Word document. So I apologize for the lateness. But it's finally the weekend, so I'll (hopefully) be able to get some good writing done.**

**I also can't help but notice that no one reviewed! I'm starting to think that no one is actually reading this story. Actually, the only reason I'm still writing this is that _I _like this story, because apparently no one else does. Shame on you, people! I cry!**

**Disclaimer: Avada Ke-disclaim!  
(That was _really _lame, wasn't it? Oh well, I can live with that)**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"I think I'm going to name her... Cyrena." Harry looks at Ron and I, and asks "What do you guys think? It's my grandmother's name. Well, according to Sirius." His eyes sadden a bit at his godfather's name, and I hurry to bring him back to the present before he can start thinking about how he died.

"It's great, Harry." I say. Ron doesn't say anything, so I elbow him.

"Ow! What the- I mean yeah, I like it too." Ron reaches out to pet the owl, who is beginning to fall back asleep, but I guess she doesn't like to be woken up, because she snaps at his fingers and lets out an irritated hoot.  
"Ow! Bloody hell, Harry, that thing has a temper!" Harry laughs and slips the cover back on Cyrena's cage.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Harry asks.

"Well, I still need to get all my books and a new cauldron for school. What about you two?" Harry and Ron both look down. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron looks awkwardly up at me.

"Well, um, the thing is, 'Mione, Harry and I aren't really... going back to Hogwarts this year." I gape at him. I draw a breath to start shouting at him about how important it is for us to finish Seventh Year, but he interrupts me and says  
"Hermione, in the past seven years the three of us have had more experience with the Dark Arts and all that then most wizards have in a lifetime. You know that Harry and I want to be Aurors, right?" I nod "Well, the Ministry says we could start this year, without finishing school."

"But- you two still haven't finished training! You don't know how to make half the potions in the books, you, Ron, still can't turn a rat into a decent wineglass, and what about Apparating? Forgive me for saying so, but the two of you can hardly manage to Apparate ten feet on your own!" I can't believe this! My two best friends, leaving me? And without finishing their schooling! I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm more than a bit scared at the thought of them fighting what's left of the Death Eaters. They'll be targeted by every last one of Voldemort's followers! And no matter how much experience they've had, they still don't know everything they need...

As if reading my mind- a skill which he probably picked up from Dumbledore- Harry takes my hand and says comfortingly.  
"Hermione, we'll be alright. It's nothing we haven't done before, anyway. And you can visit us when you're on holidays, teach us everything we've missed, if you like. But this is something we have to do." I nod sadly, knowing he feels like this is his responsibility, and nothing I say will change that.

"I just don't want you two getting hurt." I say quietly. Ron takes my other hand and runs his thumb over the back of it. We sit like this for a while, then I suddenly stand up.  
"Enough of this. In the past month we've done enough moping. Now, I don't know about you two, but I need to do some shopping." Ron and Harry both grin at this, and we get up to leave.


	4. AN Numero 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It's been what, two months since the last chapter? God, I feel terrible :( **

**Okay, so, I have a problem. I'm stuck on the next chapter, and I can't work myself out of this stupid point. Not spoiling, but the next chapter hold a key moment for the rest of the story (like, if I mess it up the entire story will bomb), and I can't write it! There are no words to describe my frustration right now. No words.**

**On a brighter note, though, my computer is once again up and running! The monitor wasn't working for like a month, then it randomly decided to turn itself back on again. _Wooh! _**

**So, back to the never-ending crap that is my writers block. I will be working on this story as much as possible, but along with my lack of writing ability (at least for this chapter), I'm also taking guitar lessons (which means practicing every day), doing the piles of homework I'm saddled with almost every day, and writing my other two stories (and the three I'm working on that aren't online yet), so life is pretty crazy. Best years of my life, my butt. Sometimes I wish I was 6 again, and I didn't have responsibilities (ah, youth). **

**Whatever, the point is that I'm not dead, and I'm _so_ not giving up on this story. **

**Just, keep an eye out for the next chapter soon. And (shameless self-advertising coming your way!) it would be so awesome if you people would check out my other stories (one for Alice in Wonderland 2010 and one for Tiger's Curse Series, as well as a M*A*S*H fanfic that I'll (hopefully) be publishing soon).**

**And with that, I bid you _adieu_. Thanks for reading the authors note that never ends! *starts singing* *_it's the A/N that never ends..._***


	5. Chapter 3

**(not a) Disclaimer: I own absolutely everything.  
**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I wind my way through the towering stacks of books, completely at ease as I breathe in the familiar smell of ink and old parchment that fills _Flourish and Blott's_. I take another look at my school list and walk to the back of the store, making sure to avoid the cage of _The Monster Book of Monsters. _I still have a faint scar on my wrist where one of them but me in third year. No, I definitely won't be buying one of those.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what a surprise!" Gerald Blott, the only one of the shop's owners to survive the war, emerges from behind a bookcase holding a tattered used copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "What can I help you with today?"

"I just need to pick up a few books for school, but do you mind if I stay a while, just to look around?" I only need one spell book this year, so I have some extra money to spend.

"Of course, of course, what do you need?" he peers over my shoulder and nods. "_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven _and_ the Proper Guide to Poisons and Potions? _Those will be somewhere on those shelves over there." he gestures to one side of the store that has most of the wall completely covered in bookshelves. "Now if you excuse me, I'm expecting a new shipment of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." I thank him, and he turns and hurries to the back room. After a moment I hear him arguing with the delivery wizard about shipping prices. With a small smile, I head to the back of the shop.

* * *

Finding the books I need is easy enough, and I decide that I have some time I kill. There's a shelf of Muggle novels tucked in the corner, so I decide to take a look.

A tall wizard stands with his back to me reading a worn-out paperback_._  
I walk forward, meaning to slip past him quietly, when he turns around. We collide, and I stumble back, dropping my books. Face burning in embarrassment, I go to pick them up hurriedly, hiding my face behind my hair.

"Allow me, please." his voice is silky smooth, his speech perfectly cultured. And totally familiar.

"Malfoy?" Ugh, why him?

"What?" He looks up at me. His white-blonde hair fell in front of his grey eyes. He stares at me for a moment in confusion, then recognizes me "Granger?"

"Nice to know you remember me. I'm touched, really." sarcasm literally drips from my words. I'm on the defensive. All I wanted to do was grab a book then meet up with Harry and Ron again, but apparently I can't get a break after saving the _entire wizarding __world_.

"Wow. Someone's touchy today." He smirks. God I hate his smirk.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Well, I _was _looking through these books, but since you ever so rudely interrupted-" he stops and sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you always manage to get me so riled up?" he smirks again, but this time it isn't cruel. Almost like he's laughing at himself. "I really was just looking for something to read. It's been kind of crazy these past few weeks." I suddenly realize how tired he looks; his cheekbones more prominent, his eyes hollow. I recall an article from the Daily Prophet I read a few days ago. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been convicted of about fifty separate charges, ranging from buying and selling illegal magical objects to assault charges. Not to mention the fact that he had been a Death Eater.

But so had Malfoy! I argue to myself. Ugh, this is just confusing. How can he even show his face in Diagonal Alley?

"Granger?" his voice snaps me back to reality.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I apologize without thinking.

"You were thinking about my father, am I right?" he spits out the word 'father' like poison. He sighs. "You can say it aloud. I don't care. I'm not tied to my father at all, not any more." the words are so matter of fact, so emotionless, I wonder just how close he ever was to his father. The thought makes me sad. No matter how much of a jerk he was, losing a father must be tough.

"I was," I say "I saw an article on the trials the other day." I pause. "I'm sorry about your dad." I cannot believe I just said that. Why did I just say that?

"Thanks." he seems just as surprised as I do.

There are no words to describe how awkward this situation is, I think to myself. I just wanted something to read! Not a meeting with Malfoy!

"So..." he rubs the back of his head, his white-blonde hair spiking up.

"I- I have to go." I say abruptly, just wanting to get out of this situation. But as I turn to leave he grabs my arm.

"Wait." he looks down at the ground, and sighs. "Look, Granger, I'm sorry. About everything."

"What?" he shrugs.

"That's it. I'm sorry for all the crap I've pulled over the years. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry." I can't believe it. Draco Malfoy, sarcastic, rude, pureblood Malfoy is apologizing. This really is a day of miracles.

"Well, if you think a single apology will make up for seven years of you being an ass, you're sorely mistaken." I pause. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Hermione._ "But I guess it's a start."

He smiles "Thanks."

"Draco!" A voice calls softly from the front of the shop, and Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"My mother." he says "I've got to go. I guess I'll see you on the train?" I probably will be seeing him at school, now that I think about it. If I'm going to have to put up with him for another year, I might as well try to be civil around him.

"Sure."

* * *

**Draco POV**

"Draco, you should tell me when you're going to be running off. I thought you wanted that new broomstick, but I turned around to ask and you were gone!" she says it like my wandering off is the most horrible thing that could happen.

"Mother, it's fine. Eighth years aren't allowed to play Quidditch anyway." _I'm eighteen years old!_ I shout silently. _Why can't I just have a little freedom?_ But I stay silent.

"I know." she says "I just wanted to get you something nice. We missed your birthday, you know." I do know. I had been sitting in that courtroom myself, giving testimony before the Wizengamot that would send my father to jail.

"Thank you, mother. But really, I'm fine." Mother seems unsure, but accepts my answer and goes silent. I'm glad. I really don't want to talk right now.

As we walk down the street, I find myself looking back. There's Granger, walking out of _Flourish and Blott's_ with a bag full of books. Of course.  
I'm surprised at how different she looks. Her hair isn't a bush, she's taller, she even walks different. More confident. She looks... _good_.

As I watch-when did I become such a stalker?- she waves at someone across the street and runs up to them. She gestures widely with her hands as she talks, and her companions- Weasley and Potter, of course- laugh.

And I realize with a jolt that that's what I want. Real friends, who won't drop me at a moments notice.

"Draco!" _Damn. _Mother stands outside Madame Malkins'. Even from here I can see she's getting frustrated with my getting distracted.

"Coming, mother." And I turn my back on the happy trio and walk back to my mother, like an obedient dog, coming when called.

* * *

**Ha! Take that, writers block! I actually updated!**

**Yes, it's me. I _am_ alive (surprising, huh?), and I am really sorry about the wait. Between homework, anime (Fullmetal Alchemist. 'Nuff said), Homestuck (it's the worlds most complicated web comic. No, really, it is), and me having the worst case of writers block ever, this chapter was really hard to write. **

**But I actually wrote Draco's POV! What'd you think? Personally I find him a difficult character to write. I have an idea of who I want him to be, but I also want to keep _some_ parts of his personality from the books, and I want to keep everything realistic (because an entire hidden society of wizards is so believable). Gah! *holds head* I is confused. **

**Well, I guess that's enough rambling for one author's note. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to my friend (who shall remain anonymous) who read this story and liked it! Needless to say, I was quite surprised xD. Virtual cookies for all!**


End file.
